1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a thermoelectric battery which produces an electrical charge from sunlight, and a power system which produces an electric current or potential from stored chemical energy in which the thermoelectric battery provides energy to make up for losses therein.
2. Background of the Prior Art